minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Batwing4 Beckons Me (8) Worlds Collide
Hello, I just got Moderator Rights thanks to this series, and I do would like to thank all of my readers. You all rock! -GREEN0704 Minegrade War Both armies walked through glitch portals to Minegrade: The server where all this began and where all of this will end... I wore my Celestial Gear as we walked towards the opposing army. Batwing was up ahead and we stood... A foot away from eachother... We readied our axes... We struck! I slammed my axe against his. He summoned a dark shield to block what he couldn't block with his dark axe. I jumped foreward and slammed my axe on him. He took damage but knocked me off using his axe like a baseball bat. Batwing slammed his axe into me and I took major damage. He continued to while I saw both armies battling for their lives. I had two hearts left... Null noticed and ran over to help me... Batwing grabbed her... "Le- e- et Go of h-e er!" I managed to get out. " She is the one you are fighting for... " he held his Axe up against her neck. "What if I were to kill her now..." His axe was now digging into her pure black flesh. "NO!" I screamed. " Then surrender yourself, your army, and your dimension... " I stood in silence thinking. After a few minutes Batwing said "I was going to kill her anyway so I don't care..." He smirked and laughed evilly. He jammed the axe against her neck... He cut her head clean off... Both halves of her fell to the ground and disappeared into a flurry of glitchy particles. I got on my knees and stared in disbelif. My eyes were wide and tearstained... "You..." I said getting up my eyes slanting but still having tears flow. "You want this dimension...? Well than bitch, come and get it!" I screamed. My armor and axe became transparent and blood red. I felt no other emotions other than hatred... Pure and utter hatred... It fueled me... I slammed my axe against his and and the dark axe broke in two. I slammed it against him seemingly one hundred times. He had half a heart left... "Even if You kill me... I will still have won..." Batwing said. "How?" I asked. " My goal was to bring suffering and destruction and look around... I succeeded... " I stood in silence until I cut his head off and he dissolved into a flurry of glitches like Null. All of the glitches including the ones on our side dissolved once he died. I just fell on my knees and stared... With my eyes wide... Just staring... "Its okay Sean, we'll get her back..." 303 said walking up to me. "How...' I said. "There is a legend of a mysterious entity that can grant any wish... He is called... The Well Wisher... Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:Null Category:MasterFrown0704